


Teenage Idols

by mari681



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, BUt still magic, Fan/Idol AU, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan/Idol<br/>Boy bands and their teenage fans. What is more realistic, even with magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Idols

**Author's Note:**

> What if Sirius had never went after Pettigrew, and Harry grew up with him? A view into a typical teen wizarding life outside of Hogwarts (summer break, age 16). Voldemort never came back - Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban, and Narcissa moved to France with Draco, where she fell in love with a muggle. They have a summer cottage outside of London.  
> And, yes, cell phones. Set in modern day.  
> I took a view on the idol/fan that I haven’t seen. - Boy bands and their teenage fans.

The hottest thing on the Wizarding teen scene was actually a person. And Harry was head-over-heels in love. Not only was it a rock singer - and he  loved wizarding rock - but it was a rock singer  their  age.

He had tried to get Siri to let him transfer to Beauxbatons, but no amount of pleading or pranks worked… And, finally, Remy had put his foot down with one mildly worded question of ‘So, when are you learning French?’. Hadrian had sulked in his room for an entire week, but finally the promise of animagus lessons had lured him out.

And now? Harry could barely keep quiet as he hung up the phone. Hermione was just as addicted as he was, and she had  gotten them tickets to see the Dragon. But… It would mean staying out past his curfew, and that was one thing Siri and Remy were both strict about. How to…

~~~

“Have a good time with Hermione, kiddo! Don’t do an…” Sirius called, waving to him from the car. Remus clapped a hand over Sirius’ mouth - “You know the rules. Behave for the Grangers, luv.”

Harry waved back, grin never fading from his face. He had coaxed Siri and Remy to leave him ride the subway to Hermiones’ neighborhood by himself. Hermione had suggested it, and made the off-hand comment that her parents had already approved the concert. They were even perfectly fine with dropping the two off at Diagon Alley, and picking them up after the concert.

After all, the wizarding world really  was safer than the muggle.

~~~

Harry could have killed Hermione. She had to have the  audacity to get sick with a cold in the middle of summer. The Grangers’  were nice, and Mr. Granger still took Harry to the concert, with a warning to be careful.

But  still.  It wasn’t the same by himself. He still had fun, but it was lonely waiting by himself, after the concert. The muggle coffee-shop was nice, and the barista had smiled at him, and given him a glass of water, but he didn’t have anyone to talk to.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone plopping into the chair opposite him. “Your ‘rents late, too?”

Harry glanced up, about to reply, then had to do a second look.  OMG . “Um. Yes, of course. Yours?”

OMG. Hermione would be so pissed at missing this. He was talking to  The DRAGON , to Draco Malfoy, himself. And he was even cuter in person than from a distance. Especially without all the make-up cluttering up his lovely features.

The blond sighed. “I’m afraid so. My mother is terrible with clocks - anything mechanical, really. My father even refuses to let her drive.”

Harry blinked at that. Did the Dragon think he was a muggle? It seemed so. Of course, he was in a muggle shop. “Oh, my father can’t even use a stove without setting it on fire.”

The dragon - Draco - smiled at that, his eyes lighting up. “I…” just then a horn honked, and he looked out the window. Then he sighed. “I have to go.” He stood up slowly, as if reluctant to go.

Harry bit his lip, but couldn’t help but blurting out - “May I have your number? I’m new to the area.”

He was rewarded by a blinding smile. “I think I’d like that.”

The blonde pulled a pen out of his pocket, and scribbled two numbers. “The top is my cell, the bottom is the house. Call anytime, and leave a message if you don’t get me. Or text me!” He sighed as the horn honked once more. “Have to run!” and then he was out the door.

Just minutes later, Harrys’ ride arrived, and Mr. Granger actually had to come in and get him, Harry was in that much of a daze.

“Get  out !” Hermione coughed as she stared at Harry in disbelief. “You let  The Dragon believe you were a muggle, and actually  got his phone number?”

Harry grinned at her, balanced on the end of her bed, where she couldn’t reach to poke him. “Yup!” then he sobered. “I… I think he was lonely, ‘Mione.”

Hermione sighed. “I bet. Think, Harry. If  we are gaga over him, imagine how bad everyone else  our age is. You know how the Patil twins get.”

Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

~~~

Harry covered the phone quickly as Siri shouted up at him. “Har! You’ve been on the phoney for over an hour. Who are you talking to!”

With a sigh, Harry spoke into the phone. “Drake, give me a sec - I have to talk to my Siri.”

At the agreement, Harry put the cell on mute. “Shut up, Siri! Its’ a muggle friend I met at ‘Miones.”

Sirius poked his head around the doorframe, having taken the stairs two at a time. “A friend, or more than that?” he grinned. “Does my liddle Harry have a girlfriend? Aw…” He was cut off as Harry threw a pillow at him. “I’ll tell Remy on you.”

“You wouldn’t!” whined Sirius, more like a kid himself. Harry just glared at him, and Sirius slunk off, metaphorical tail between his legs, well aware Harry would keep his threat.

Harry unmuted the phone, laying back on the bed with a grin. “So, a new school?”

*I’m afraid so. And they don’t allow personal calls, so I’ll only be able to receive letters until next spring.*

“But why now? Hadn’t you said you were taught at home?” Harry frowned. Admittedly, it would give him a good excuse for only writting letters while at Hogwarts, but…

There was a hint of a laugh in the voice. *Mother finally missed England too much to go back to France. So, of course, I simply  must attend the school she went to as a girl.*

Harry blinked at that, and choked a little as he realized what that meant.

*…Harry? You okay?*

Harry shook his head and quickly replied. “Oh, of course. Just got distracted. I thought I smelt smoke.” Then he frowned. Did he? “On second thought, I did. Call you back tomorrow?”

*Ok…* he sounded slightly dissapointed. *Same time?*

“’Course, Drake. Bye.”

*Bye.*

Harry hung up. But he didn’t have any time to reflect on what he had learned, because he really did smell smoke. Remy wasn’t home, so he’d have to rescue the house.

~~~

*Hogwarts?* Hermione squealed, causing Harry to hold the phone away from his ear for a second. “Really?”

“I assume so.” He replied, rather dryly. “After all, I know his mother went to Hogwarts - she was a Black before marriage.”

*Oh, my, g…*

“Hermione…” Harry said warningly. “We won’t go fangirling all over him,  right? Remember the Patils?”

He could hear the pout in Hermiones’ voice. *Oh, fine. But you have got to introduce me.*

Harry sighed. “Thats’ why I’m calling, ‘Mione. He doesn’t know I’m a wizard.”

* WHAT !*

Harry had to hold the phone away from his ear again. “We were having such fun, that I never told him.” In response to Hermiones’ sigh, he continued. “’Mione. He was  relaxed around me. I couldn’t take that away from him.”

*I… Don’t worry, Harry. It’ll work out.*

And with that, they hung up with the practice of long-time friends.

  



End file.
